<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Training by yellow_sleeping_bag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111517">Late Night Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag'>yellow_sleeping_bag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kinda Plotless Fluffish kinda thing, M/M, Training, not me, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks back towards the training ground though, his natural curiosity urging him to find out who’s training so late. He starts walking up the steps and slips in the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fucking underrated rarepair here. But, I reckon they could get on nicely. Claude would like how honest and blunt Felix is, and Felix admires strength, and damn if Claude ain't strong.</p><p>I actually seriously tried to keep them both in character, and I think I kinda achieved it? Maybe. At least I'm confident about Felix (I've had experience writing Bakugou(bnha) and they share some similarities lmao).</p><p>Anyway,<br/>Comments and Kudos' are appreciated, but not required - I'm chill, no pressure.<br/>Thanks for reading, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude walks through the Monastery, the stars clearly shinning above him in the cloudless sky. It’s unnerving, the Monastery being so quiet, but not unusual for this time of night. He’s heading back to his room, passing the entry to the training grounds.</p><p>“Ingrid, I can’t believe he’s still training.” Sylvain sighs, “He’s making me feel tired.”</p><p>Sylvain and Ingrid walk down the few steps from the training ground, without noticing Claude. He pauses, and listens into their conversation.</p><p>“Well, just because you prefer chasing skirts over training, doesn’t mean he should too.” She replies teasingly.</p><p>“Well, excuse me for making the most out of my life-“ They walk down the path, out of earshot.</p><p>Claude laughs to himself, mind wandering to the Blue Lions. They seem nice, but they stick to themselves, like most houses tend to do. He couldn’t imagine being a part of the Black Eagle House, but the Blue Lions seem decent.</p><p>He would call Dimitri his friend, no doubt. He’s relieved about that; it will lead to a strong alliance in the future. He hasn’t spoken to Dedue much, but he seems loyal, polite and kind – admirable qualities. He’s had a handful of friendly chats with Annette and Ingrid and has taken some archery lectures alongside Ashe.</p><p>He looks back towards the training ground though, his natural curiosity urging him to find out who’s training so late. He starts walking up the steps and slips in the door.</p><p>He walks down the corridor towards the opening, hearing the tell-tale signs of someone still training. The clash of training equipment against wooden targets, and the faint sound of footsteps.</p><p>He stands by the entrance, looking in. It’s the swordsman in the Blue Lions, Felix, if he recalls correctly. Claude tries to think back to what he knows about the student. He’s fought him on the battlefield a few times, but Claude usually stays away from the front lines; being adept with a bow. He’s never really noticed him before. His long hair is tied up in its usual bun, and his eyes have such focus to them.</p><p>“Are you here to just interrupt my training, because if so, leave.” Felix says, eyes flitting over to meet Claude’s before refocusing on the target.</p><p>“Oh, apologises. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Claude smiles, holding his hands up innocently at being caught. “Just thought I’d do some late training myself.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Felix barely acknowledges him, and Claude goes over to pick up a training bow. It feels natural in his hand, and he lines himself in front of the hanging archery board. He takes a few shots, all hitting precisely, though not centred.</p><p>Felix looks over at the Claude’s target and scoffs, “Looks like you do need the training.”</p><p>“Maybe so.” Claude replies easily, as he shots a few more arrows, “Or maybe, you just need to see the fun in training.” He fires a final arrow, completing the smiley face he created. The board swings around, revealing the smiley face to Felix.</p><p>He’s pleased to note that Felix almost looks impressed.</p><p>“Not bad,” The swordsman says, going back into his stance, striking a powerful hit on the wooden target.</p><p>They peacefully train near each other, Felix practising different strikes techniques, and Claude shooting the target, creating different patterns. Claude finds himself getting bored though, shooting the easy target. He did this training when he was first learning the bow.</p><p>He looks over at Felix, and shrugs to himself.</p><p>“Heads up,” He calls, and fires a shot at the Blue Lion. Felix instantly brings his sword over to deflect the arrow, hitting the arrow away.</p><p>“Tsk,” Felix narrows his eyes at him, but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Claude shoots another arrow, and watches as Felix easily strikes the arrow down. He absentmindedly wonders about the other’s reflexes; they must be amazing.</p><p>“Are you going to make them all this easy, or is that all you’ve got?” Felix asks, and Claude smiles.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think you can handle my full potential. Though, your reflexes are commendable.”</p><p>“Stop talking,” Felix says, running at him, with his blade millimetres above the ground. His approach is low, and quick.</p><p>Claude instantly grabs another arrow, and quickly fires at the approaching target. Felix, rolls to the side, to avoid the hit, and Claude takes the opportunity to fire at him again. It gets deflected, and Felix swings at him, the archer causally leaning back to avoid the hit.</p><p>They spar for a while, surprisingly evenly matched. Felix jumps out the way to avoid hits, and deflects shots to get close, and Claude keeps moving away to maintain distance. Though as predicted, the small space proves to be a disadvantage for Claude.</p><p>Felix manages to hit away another arrow, before passing his sword to his other hand, pointing the dull blade directly at Claude’s neck. They lock eyes, both panting to get their breath back.</p><p>“I like your technique. That’s not the usual knight swordsmanship.” Claude praises, and Felix smirks and relaxes his arm slightly.</p><p>“Training under the Professor has given me a stronger technique. It’s not the usual, predictable, knight’s method anymore.”</p><p>“Teach taught me a few strategies too,” Claude says, and immediately lowers his stance to knock Felix’s legs from under him, causing him to drop his sword.</p><p>Felix recovers quickly though, and lunges at Claude. Claude’s bow goes skidding along the floor, and he catches Felix’s fist. Felix twists his hands out of Claude’s grasp, and pushes him onto the floor. He immediately gets on top of Claude, pining his arms above his head, straddling his torso.</p><p>“Even with your strategies, you can’t beat me at close range, Deer.” Felix says, hovering over Claude.</p><p>“Dear?” Claude smirks, relishing in the attention he’s receiving from the usually closed off individual, “Already with the pet names, shouldn’t we at least go on a date first?”</p><p>Felix bristles, getting up from his waist, dusting himself off. Claude misses the weight instantly and continues to lay there.</p><p>“Are you just going to stay there all night?” Felix asks, going over to collect the scattered bow and sword, putting them back on the racks.</p><p>“It’s surprisingly comfortable,” Claude replies, and Felix rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You should get some rest. I want to train with you tomorrow, it’s refreshing having a skilled opponent.”</p><p>“Skilled? I’m flattered, Felix.” Claude says, watching as Felix blushes at the use of his name. He turns his head to the side to hide his blush, though walks over and holds his hand out for Claude.</p><p>“Get up,” He says, and Claude takes his hand. Felix pulls him up, and Claude holds his hand for longer then he should, before letting go.</p><p>Felix turns around, and stalks towards the exit. Claude admires him as he leaves, he notes how small Felix actually is, the word cute, briefly crossing his mind.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Felix asks, waiting in the doorway, “Our rooms are right next to each other, it only makes sense for us to walk together.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” Claude answers, and walks over to catch up. Felix tuts, but waits for him and they fall in step with each other. Claude looks at him, and sees the stars reflected in his red eyes. He can’t help but be excited over this new friendship, and maybe, if he plays his cards right, something more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>